Nightmare Vs Specter Knight
intro Wiz: Today we have two dark worrirors of video games. Boomstick: The demon fighter Nightmare. Wiz; And the dark knight named Specter Knight. Boomstick: Hes Wiz and im Boomstick. Wiz: and its our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win. Boomstick: A Death Battle. (It shows Specter Knight and Nightmare in a dark arena) Nightmare Wiz: Nightmare isnt your average worrior. Boomstick: Why do you say that Wiz. Wiz: Nightmare is the sword and its named Soul Edge. Soul Edge was a normal sword held by the Hero King Algol but after Soul Edge was stained with blood a evil soul. No matter how hard Soul Edge tried he couldnt take over Algol as his will was far stronger then Soul Edge. Algols son, Arcturus, touched Soul Edge and Soul Edge controled Arcturus. Algol was forced to kill his son and he created Soul Calibur from a shard of Soul edge and then sealed the blade away. Boomstick: In the 16th century, Rocks Father buyed the Soul Edge at a auction but when his ship was attacked by Cervantes. When Cervantes found Soul Edge he was possessed by a demon named Inferno. Cervantes held Soul Edge for two decades and he lived at the port and he killed everyone who came by and he took their souls. He did this for a while and when a person named Sophita come and fought Cervantes. Sophita destroyed the smaller Soul Edge but was beat by Inferno-Cervantes. Taki come in and beat Inferno-Cervantes. Wiz: A Young worrior named Siegfried found Soul Edge and inferno releasing Cervantes was useless engaged Siegfried in battle to possess him but Inferno was diffeated. Inferno still possesses Siegfried as he had touched Soul Edge and he became Nightmare. Boomstick: Nightmare stands at 5'6 and weighs at 212 ibs. Nightmare can easily lift and swing Soul edge and with Soul Edge he compleatly destroyed Ostrheinsburg castle with a single swing. He has easily defeated armys easily, he has eat thousands of souls, and he has ripped a hole between dimensions. Wiz: Nightmare can become his ultimite form Night Terror when he holds both Soul Edge and Soul calibur. Boomstick: i get it. Wiz: And he is stronger but both forms have a weakness of holy weapons. Specter Knight Wiz: Specter Knight was formerly a theif and adventurer named Dovovan. Specter Knight become a member of The Order Of No Order who serves The Entantress and he watches over The Litch Yard. He is normaly a antaganist but in Specter of Torment he is a protaganist. Boomstick: Specter Knight can use the Judgement rush, Scythe toss, Raise Dead, Purge, Scythe Slash, Lightning Strike, and he can do most stuff Shovel Knight can do. Specter Knight has his Sythe. Wiz: Specter Knights Raise Dead creates three Brittle Boneclang that can fight for him and he can use Purge to kill the Brittle Boneclangs to heal himself a little bit. Pre Fight Wiz: Now that our combatants our set its time to settle this debate one and for all. Boomstick: Its time for a death battle! Fight Nightmare stands in a Dark Arena reaching for Soul Caliber. Lightning strikes Soul Caliber knocking it away from Nightmare. Specter Knight stands at the other end of the Arena. Specter Knight: The Enchantress is just full of surprises. She granted me life SO THAT I MAY TAKE YOURS! Nightmare holds soul edge to aiming it at Specter Knight. Specter Knight pulls out his Scythe and he summons three Brittle boneclangs. The Brittle Boneclangs charge at Nightmare and they slash at Nightmare. Nightmare slashes and he cuts the three Brittle Boneclangs in half killing them. Specter Knight slashes at Nightmare knocking him back. Nightmare punches Specter Knight knocking him to the edge of the arena. Specter Knight hisses at Nightmare and he uses the Judgement rush on Nightmare. Nightmare looks at Specter Knight and he gets Shocked by lightning. Specter Knight makes Brittle Boneclangs. The Brittle Boneclangs slash at Specter Knight knocking him to the edge of the arena. Specter Knight laughs but before the Brittle Boneclangs knock Nightmare off of the arena Nightmare slashes and cuts the Brittle Boneclangs in half. Nightmare: Give me... your darkness! Specter Knight and Nightmare slash at each other making sparks go everywhere. Nightmare head butts Specter Knight and he kicks Specter Knight out of the arena Specter knight slowly floats up from the Arena and he shoots Lightning at Nightmare. Nightmare jumps at Specter knight and he slashes opening a portal. The Portal tosses Nightmare and Specter Knight to The Lich yard. Nightmare and Specter Knight slash at each other and Brittle Boneclangs crawl out of the ground slashing at Nightmare. Specter Knight uses purge to heal himself to full. Nightmare slashes at Specter Knight but he dodged cutting Soul Edge through the portal. Specter Knight slashes at Nightmare and Nightmare falls through the portal. Nightmare grabs Soul Edge and he walks to Soul Caliber. Specter Knight jumps through the portal and he looks as Nightmare puts Soul Edge and Soul Caliber together turning himself into Night Terror. Night Terror turns to Specter Knight and the two slash at each other making sparks go into The Lich yard catching the ground on fire. Specter Knight jumps through the portal and Night Terror fallows. Night Terror looks at the moon and he sees Specter Knight floating. Specter Knight shoots Lightning at Night Terror knocking Night Terror down. Night Terror slowly gets up and he slashes at Specter Knight. Specter Knight blocks and he trys to push Night Terror away. Night Terror laughs and he punches Specter Knight. Specter Knight spits out blood and Brittle Boneclangs drag Night Terror away. Night Terror slashes the Brittle Boneclangs but they slowly surround Night Terror. Specter Knight laughs and Night Terror slashes cutting all of the Brittle Boneclangs in half killing all of them. pecter Knight looks shocked and Night Terror slashes at him. the two slash at each other making more sparks catching most of The Lich yard on fire. Night terror stabs into Specter Knight and he slashes cutting Specter Knight in half. KO! It shows Specter Knights soul fly into Night Terror. result Wiz: Nightmare won. Boomstick: But why? Wiz: Well Specter Knight was slower, weaker, and really had nothing to kill Nightmare. Boomstick: Specter Knight can be compared to Shovel Knight who beat the enchantress whos magic could form over most of the map in the game and Nightmare could create the storms the enchantress could make and even more covering a entire island. Wiz: Night terror would just crush Specter Knight as is far stronger and Specter Knight could do nothing to Night Terrors power. Boomstick: Specter Knight will now have some night terrors. Wiz: The Winner is Nightmare Next time https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mK0xyRL1A-k VS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9rUFsQp9R_Y Red vs Yugi Muto Category:Gamehost0007 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles